


What Goes Around, Comes Around

by My_Young_Friend



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Be sure to stretch</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes Around, Comes Around

Cutter had a number of regrets in life. Ever meeting Helen; meeting Stephen only after he'd already married Helen; not punching Lester in the face when given the opportunity.

Right now, however, top of the list would be 'letting Stephen use a camera'. Specifically, letting his use his phone camera last night.

It wasn't that he hadn't been turned on by it at the time, or that it wasn't nice to have proof that yes, he could still get into those positions. It especially wasn't that he didn't want the pictures of Stephen on his knees in front of him when he'd finally given Stephen something better to do with his hands.

What it _was_ was that Stephen had a wicked sense of timing. Roughly once every five minutes, beginning ten minutes after Cutter had gone into this very dry meeting with Lester, he had started sending the images through. The same meeting in which some civil servant or other was in attendance, who seemed to be the only person in the world capable of making their work in the ARC sound dull.

Stephen probably thought he was doing Cutter a favour, which he would have been if Cutter hadn't left his phone on the table at the start of the presentation. Or even if he'd been able to turn it off without a sour comment from Lester about needing to be on call at all times.

He'd turned the sound off after the first one, and turned the phone over.

He'd turned the vibrate function off after the second.

He'd tried to work out how to stop them flashing up on his screen but given up when he realised said civil servant had stopped his presentation and was staring at him fiddling with his phone.

He'd returned the phone to its face-down position, but he couldn't stop the glass table lighting up when each one came through.

Lester glared every time.

Every time until the last time. That time he'd reached over and snatched the phone away from Cutter, looking impatient right up until the point he'd turned it over so that the screen was visible. His face was completely blank as he put the phone, screen up, on the floor beside him. He apparently failed to notice that Cutter was staring right at him.

Both of those actions told Cutter that he'd seen something, and so the professor decided to focus intently on the slides on the screen in front of him, all about carefully integrating something into something else.

Twenty minutes and at least five photos later it was over. Lester had managed to thank whoever it was in his inimical style, which always made Cutter think of the old phrase about situations such as these.

_Diplomacy is the art of saying 'Good Doggie' until you can find a rock._

As Lester picked up his phone and began to press the buttons on it, Cutter wondered if Lester had finally found a rock for him.

"Certainly an inventive way of sitting through these interminable meetings, Cutter."  
He seemed to finish whatever it was while he was speaking, and Cutter fervently hoped he wasn't trying to scroll through all of them, and handed it back.

"Although not one I'd recommend until you've learned to turn the notification off." Lester sounded vaguely bored. Cutter wasn't sure whether to be impressed or concerned.

"I'll bear that in mind," he said, carefully.

"As will I, Professor." Lester was half way through the door before his last words rang out "You've given me quite a lot to think about."

*************************************************

Ryan's mobile buzzed. He was surprised to see a rather graphic image flash up on the screen.

_Hold on_, he thought, squinting and turning the image around. _That can't be...How the hell did he get in that position?_

He checked the message and finally noticed the text beneath it.

_Tonight. Be sure to stretch. Lester_


End file.
